deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronson the Hunter
"Sorry Pal! I'm a bounty hunter! My job! Don't expect MERCY!" - Ronson Ronson the Hunter is a OC Kingdom Hearts bounty hunter who constantly got in the way of Sora and Zinax Fanon Wiki Ideas Samus Aran vs Ronson the Hunter (Completed) Ronson the Hunter vs Peridot (Steven Universe) Possible Opponents *The Meta Backstory Ronson was the son of a well known and feared bounty hunter, who inspired him to follow his footsteps. He soon after was captured, and had a arm cannon and a nan-heal armor attached to him. He later escaped and continued his career, quickly rising to fame for his skill. He later learns that his father died while trying to hunt down Sora, and decided to try to finish up the job for him. Each time he was close, but failed. This only motivated him to keep trying, and eventually developed a hated for Sora. Currently, he is still trying to tear Sora and his friends apart. Soon after, he got tired of killing Sora and decided to move onto another target to attempt to kill. This is where he confronted and met the infamous Diamond "A", which he failed once more in killing. After which, he was about to give up when Diamond offered a helping hand up: A new way of life. Ronson accepted the offer, and got up. While still evil, he shows great respect for Diamond and her friends for sparing her, and has seemed to have softened up, along with getting a lot stronger with their tech. He later received Nasod Enhancements. Death Battle Info Personal Age: 35 Height: 6'02 Weight: 206 lbl Personality He is usually seen as remorseless, not showing any mercy for anyone he needs to kill. He will also manipulate others to get to his goal. Ronson does tend to show interest on those who are strong, and will keep on fighting them to see their full power. He is somewhat bossy. Weapons/Gear Nan-Heal Armor (This armor gives him a healing factor and resistance to damage) Adaptive Arm Cannon. (He uses this to fire different kind of shots) Elec-Gauntlets: Electronic Gauntlets designed to absorb power and electrocute opponents. Energy Shield: A shield Ronson can project temporarily to help block attacks. This drains his armor of energy depending on the strength absorbed. Can be thrown. Plasma Rifles Plasma Auto-Pistols. C4 Flash Bombs Equipment/Weapons/Skills Explosive Shots. Spread Shots. Homing Shots. Stun Shots. Anti-Magic Shots. (Getting hit by these drains the enemy's magic) Trap Cameras, (He shoots these from his cannon, which stick to walls. He can use them to either view his surroundings, or have them shoot at his target) Shock Breaker: Ronson grabs the opponent and zaps them with his gauntlets, draining their health and restoring his own. Cloaking: Ronson can turn invisible temporarily. Flash Berserker: Ronson's desperation attacks. He trows flash bangs and explosives all around him, blinding the opponent and destroying everything around him in seconds. This also drains magic as they are loaded with anti-magic, and can emp technology. This can decimate cities. Expert at martial arts. Nasod Armor *An alternate Armor that Ronson can summon at will. *Trades strength for durability. *Is capable of teleportation. *Can stop time temporarily. *Weak to EMP. *Cloaking lasts for twice as long. *Can fire plasma blasts. *Covers the head for added protection *Enhanced speed. Feats He came close to killing Sora 5 times. Beat Xigbar on a one/one shoot out. Battled Zinax to a standstill. Kept up with Skylinia Strong enough to lift entire buildings. Flaws Has a huge blood thirst when fighting. Can be very cocky. Can be quite careless. Hot-headed, and often takes risks. Vulnerable to EMP His armor does not account for his head unless the Nasod Armor is active. Tends to underestimate his opponents. Mary Sue Score 23 Category:Original Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Technology users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Gun Wielders Category:Energy Manipulator Category:The Herald Saga Combatants